The Black Out
by ForeverAHetalian
Summary: The World Conference just ended, and Lovino is leaving. Antonio wants to talk to him, so they walk together. After a little while, Lovino isn't feeling so well. Lovino blacks out and no nations know what is wrong with him. What will Antonio and the other nations do to keep him well?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! It's ForeverAHetalian here, and this is my first fan fiction EVER. So: WARNING: If it sucks, you know why. This is a fluff between Spain and Romano (Human names used) please leave reviews to tell me how it is and if I should continue this one. I am still working on the second chapter, but it should be up in the next few days. This (may) feature other pairings such as GerIta or PruCan, just saying. This is pretty short for a first chapter, but I'm pretty proud of it. Thanks for the support guys!**_

* * *

Today was like every other day at the World Conference. Alfred did most of the talking, a lot about heroes, and nobody really listened.

The World Meeting went by awfully quick, and once finished, the nations left. Feliciano left with Ludwig and Kiku, while Alfred and Arthur went with Francis and Yao. Lovino left by himself, but that didn't really last long. A faint,"Lovi! Lovi!" was heard in the distance. The brown-haired Italian turned around to see the tall Spaniard running his way, waving his hands in the air. Lovino let out a long sigh and turned back around, acting as if he did not see the turtle-loving bastard. He kept walking forward until the Spaniard had caught up to him. "Lovi…" the green-eyed man said in between breaths. "Lovi, I was calling you." Lovino closed his eyes. "I know. I heard you, Antonio." A puzzled look grew on Antonio's face. "What? Then how come you didn't stop, Roma?" The Italian opened one eye. _"Because I didn't want to."_ he thought that sounded too harsh, but he didn't care and spoke the truth anyways. Antonio looked hurt, but quickly wiped the pain away with a smile. "Anyways…"

Antonio started to walk alongside Lovino and tried to make conversation. The Italian, obviously not interested, zoned out into his own little world, but then snapped out of it when he realized what Antonio was saying. "...and then he asked me if you were cute and I, of course, said yes." Lovino was turning red. "W-what did you say? I'm...cute?" Antonio looked at him. "Hm? Oh, yes, you're adorable." "What?" Lovino repeated. "I said you're adorable. Roma, are you sick? You are as red as a tomato." Antonio put the back of his hand on Lovino's cheek. "You're burning up. Here, let me help you get home." As soon as Antonio finished his sentence, Lovino felt dizzy. The next thing he knew, Lovino was laying on the ground surrounded by three other nations.

"Shh...everyone, he's awake." Who's voice was that? It was very soft. Lovino tried to speak. "M-Matthew?" he opens one eye, looking at the people around him. "Lovino…" he felt a hand slip underneath his head and lift it up. At this point, both of Lovino's eyes were opened. The person holding him was no other than Antonio. "Wh-what happened?" A quick response was heard. "Vell, you blacked out." Gilbert. Why was he staying around? He only does care about himself and his bird. "Gilbert..?" Lovino said weakly. Gilbert held out his hand, offering to help Lovino get up. Lovino looked at Antonio. Before he could say anything, Antonio blurted out,"I am not leaving you alone for another second, you're coming home with me." Before he could recall, Lovino was in the bridal position being held in Antonio's arms, walking away from Matthew and Gilbert. Lovino tried resisting, but it was no use. After a few minutes of walking, he fell asleep. Antonio noticed this and smiled, bending his head down to kiss the little Italian's forehead. Lovino smiled in his sleep, even though he rarely smiles. Antonio giggled as he saw Lovino's smile. "Oh, Roma."

* * *

_**How was it? Was it good? I hope so. Leave me a review and tell me what you think! This chapter is a little short because I wanted to see how it would turn out, but I promise the next chapter will be longer! Remember, it's my first ever fan fiction, so it might suck to some people. I'll be going now, so Peace! Ve~  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys, I'm back and ready to post more. I was done with this yesterday but I still had to edit and things like that. I don't know when chapter three will be up, but I know it will be soon. Tell me what you think of this while you're at it. It's great to get reviews from you guys! WARNING: So much fluff.**_

Lovino leaned against the wall, hands by his side. He turns his head, facing away from Antonio. As Antonio got closer to him, Lovino just got redder. Lovino tried to keep calm, but his body kept trembling. Antonio grabbed Lovino's hands. "Relax, Roma. Calm down." Antonio pushed back the hair out of Lovino's face, showing his eyes. Lovino turned to face Antonio. "Antonio…" Lovino slipped out before receiving Antonio's soft lips against his own. Antonio lifted Lovino's hand above his head, still holding the kiss. Lovino slid a few inches down the wall, but Antonio pinned him so he could not move. Lovino broke from the kiss, looking into Antonio's eyes. "You bastard…" Lovino said, giggling at Antonio. Antonio let go of Lovino, letting him slide down to the floor. Antonio then leaned down to Lovino, lifting his chin. "Ti amo, Roma." Antonio said before leaning in to steal another kiss. Lovino passionately kissed Antonio- Lovino opened his eyes._ That was… a dream? How? It was so real…_

"Ahh, Roma. You're awake. Did you have a good dream?" Antonio laughed as he asked this question. Lovino rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Uh, why do you ask?" Lovino questioned, looking away from Antonio. "Well in all honesty, I'm asking because you kept muttering my name."_ Shit. _"Well, it was fine, I guess." Lovino said, trying to hide his blush. "Okay. How are you feeling?" Antonio asked with a concerned look on his face. Lovino put his hand to his head. "I have a splitting headache, but besides that I'm fine. Now leave me alone, you bastard. I'm going to take a shower." Lovino got up from the couch and went to the bathroom. When he got up, Antonio went to sit where Lovino had been. "I wonder what he was dreaming about…"

Once Lovino got out of the shower, he went back to the couch. He wanted to go back to sleep to see if he could find that same dream again. He wanted to try to understand it better. Lovino laid down and closed his eyes. He slowly drifted away from reality, and somehow he found himself on the floor against the wall with Antonio.

"Lovino, your lips are so soft." Antonio said, rubbing his thumb over Lovino's cheek. Lovino relaxed. "Really? I guess." Lovino put his arms loosely around Antonio's neck. Antonio stood up, taking Lovino with him. Lovino jumped up, wrapping his legs around Antonio's waist. "I'm not too heavy, am I?" Lovino laughed, knowing the Spaniard could hold him. Antonio spun around with Lovino a few times, then stopped. Lovino held Antonio close and didn't let go. He felt safe in Antonio's arms. Antonio held Lovino up so he would not slide down his body. "Lovi…" Antonio said, smiling. "Yes, Antonio?" Antonio looked Lovino in the eyes. "Run away with me." _What? Run away where? Was he serious? _"Run away?" Lovino asked with a little concern in his voice. "From what?" _Antonio was serious_. "From life. Just you and I, together. Isn't that all that matters? That we're together?" Antonio was keeping eye contact the whole time. Lovino thought about this for a moment. "I'll run away with you."

"Roma? Roma, wake up. It's time for dinner." Antonio was hovering over Lovino's face. Lovino woke up to Antonio only a few inches away from his face. "Alright, alright. Now get out of my face." Lovino stated, moving Antonio out of the way. "Oh, yeah, Lovi. We're having guests this evening." Antonio said as Lovino was walking away. Lovino turned back to face Antonio. "Who?" Lovino probably already knew who was coming over. "Your brother, Feliciano and his boyfriend, Ludwig. Feli wanted to see how you were doing." Feliciano was a pretty caring guy, especially when it came to family, so Lovino would understand. On the other hand, Ludwig and Lovino didn't really get along, but they would have to make due for a dinner. Lovino knew that being nice with Ludwig for a few hours would make him happy, so he would try.

A few minutes pass, and the doorbell is rung. Antonio rushes to the door. "Ahh, welcome guys!" he said with a smile.

_**So? How was it? Sorry for messing with emotions with the dream. But MAYBE something like that will happen? I don't know, I haven't planned that ahead. I hope you enjoyed it. See you next chapter!**_


End file.
